User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Thor vs. Superman
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... {C}This week, we prove that even gods can bleed when Thor Odinson, son of the mighty All-Father of Asgard and founding member of the Avengers will take his mighty hammer Mjolnir into battle against a foe near his match in power- Superman, also known as Kal-El and Clark Kent, one of the last surviving members of the Kryptonian people and the most powerful hero in the DC Universe. Who will win? Weapons and Skills Thor Odinson Thor's most powerful and most versatile weapon is his mighty hammer, Mjolnir. The ancient weapon is forged in powerful Uru metal, and is enhanced with a special seal that only allows the worthy to lift it. The weapon is not only a powerful blunt weapon, capable of crushing through buildings with ease, but also allows the wielder to direct the lightning summoned by his storms, and allow Thor to fly. Thor's weapon of choice returns to his hand almost instantly, not stopping for very few things. However, the hammer is only Thor's weapon of choice, not his only weapon. Having spent centuries training, Thor is a master in almost all forms of warfare and weaponry. He has in his possession, a dwarven crafted "Power Sword" which can split apart to become supercharged by a burst of lightning. Thor is familiar with these weapons use in detail, and his skill with them is unmatched, even in the halls of Asgard amongst his fellow gods. As a god, he has contol over his weather domain, calling forth rain, storms, lightning, thunder and storms that range from tornados and hurricanes to earthquakes and tsunamis. Where training is concerned, Thor has few equals. For centuries, Thor grew up in the military-minded society of Asgard, and while he was the prince of said realm, he was certainly never protected any more than any other Asgardian. Thor has fought through armies of Frost Giants and towering Trolls, has battled monsters and demons like Mephisto and Surtur on a near daily basis, and this was all even before coming to Earth. Once the Odinson did arrive in the realm of Midgard, he battled hundreds of supervillains, eventually founding the Avengers along with Iron Man, Wasp, Antman and the Hulk. Since then, he has conquered Ragnarok, the Asgardian cycle of destruction, defended Asgard against the Siege of Norman Osborn and his army of supervillains and has killed the Dark Void, Sentry's evil, more powerful form. Superman Superman wields no weapons, but he has no need to- a natural Kryptonian powered by the Earth's yellow sun, Superman has strength that puts the entire DC Universe to shame with it's magnitude, capable of stopping most villains without really trying. He has heat vision, which can travel a far distance and are pin-point accurate. (Not to mention hot enough to lobotimize a foe, if Superman were ever to go too far.) Superman's breath is powerful enough to make attacks like windstorms to blow foes away, and his durability is far beyond a normal human. However, despite his massive stores of power, Superman is relativly recent in terms of experience and has had little formal training of any kind. Compared to his fellow members of the Justic League; such as Batman, Wonder Woman or even Aquaman, Superman has little to compare his time as a hero to. Growing up on the humble Kent Farm in Smallville, however, taught Superman many of the basics that still guide his character. Despite being near Godlike in power, Superman has never forgotten his humble roots, and still believes in honosty, honor and the American way. X-Factors Thor/ Superman 180 -STRENGTH- 200 75 -INTELLEGENCE- 70 100 -SKILL/TECHNIQUE- 75 100- TRAINING- 30 100- EXPERIENCE- 65 60 -CREATIVITY- 85 40- DEXTERITY/SPEED- 65 100- WEAPON USE- N/A The Battle Smallville had always been a quiet town, being a small country village in the middle of Kansas. Kal-El, better known by his aliases Superman and Clark Kent, was excited to be taking a short break from the mutant animal attacks and alien invasions he so often dealt with so he could spend the week catching up with his adoptive parents (and Ma Kent’s town-famed home-cooked meals), but as he drew closer it became apparent that something was off. Nobody was present anywhere, and what had once been a quiet town had gone dead silent. As the Kryptonian icon landed at the Kent Farm on the outskirts of town, he was stupefied to find a massive mountain, lined with an elaborate city made of gold, which hovered directly over the fields. Superman quickly dashed inside the farm, but the house was as dead as the rest of the town, with no traces of Ma nor Pa Kent. There was, however, a room who’s walls were coated in blood, and a dead soldier was crumpled in the corner, wearing exquisite gold armor, matching the designs of the outside city. Superman’s thoughts were clouded with rage as he stared at the apparent truth. Only a single thought passed through his head and, with fiery conviction in his eyes, the Man of Steel shot faster than a speeding bullet towards the mountain before him. The shining golden halls of Asgard were in a boisterous and jolly fervor. From the Mead Hall, songs of valor slurred from the mouths of drunken bards as mighty warriors feasted upon a tantalizing meal of divine quality, hard won by the Asgardians from their recent victories over Norman Osborn and his faceless legions. Sitting at the table of champions was the favored son of Asgard, the Thunderer- Thor, who struck the final blow against the Void. Across from him sat his brother and Asgard’s king, Balder the Brave. “Thor, my friend!” cried out Volstagg merrily from the crowd. “Regale us so of another tale, that this mutton taste all the better!” Never one to disappoint an old friend, Thor happily obliged. “Continuing from my last, a tale you surely remember…” Thor began, seeing the nods of agreement and content in the crowd. “All had seemed lost that day on Midgard and Truly, twas our darkest hour in all my time in the realm. But we would not simply retreat, for we were Avengers. Nay, good friends, we rallied together for one final push against our vilest of foes. ‘Ultron!’ shouted I, ‘We would have words with thee!’, as the robotic monster turned to see the unified force of-“ Thor’s story was interrupted by the shattering blast of rock, as a red and blue figure clad in a flowing cape burst into the hall. Thor recognized the Kryptonian before him as a warrior, but he had never before encountered him. The God offered the stranger a drink, out of courtesy, while he subtly drew his mighty hammer Mjolnir. Superman looked about the room, seeing a number of guards dressed in the manor of the invader of the Kent household, as well as an odd red necklace hanging from the God of Thunder’s neck. Anger filled him again, and he answered Thor’s call to drink and merry-making with a blast of Heat Vision, burning into Thor’s face. As the God staggered, momentarily stunned, the warriors of Asgard drew their weapons. “Hold friends. Hold!” Thor shouted. “Return to your duties and clear the hall.” A smile of anticipation spread across his face. “I will take this foe myself!” As Asgard’s warriors complied, Thor drew his hammer and rushed Superman. The Man of Steel fired another blast of intense, focused heat from his eyes, but this time, Thor was able to raise his hammer in front of it, deflecting the shot harmlessly into the ceiling above. Closing the gap between them, Thor swung Mjolnir, directly striking Superman’s stomach with enough force to sever a man in two. The Kryptonian stumbled backwards from the force of the impact, coughing. “Magic!” he cursed to himself. One of his few weaknesses. Superman grabbed the table nearest to him, and slammed it into his armored foe. The table splintered at impact, but seemed to unfazed Thor. Whoever this blonde warrior was, he was at least comparable to the Man of Steel himself in strength. “Good.” Superman thought. “That means no more holding back. No more World of Cardboard.” The Kryptonian hero flew at the God, punching him square in the nose with all his strength, while Thor matched with an equally powerful swing of Mjolnir to the side of Superman’s head. The two continued to trade blows, matching each other force for force. Neither fighter was giving the other any ground as their battle raged, wrecking the Mead Hall. Deciding there was no point in trashing his feast further, Thor pointed Mjolnir at Superman, sending forth a blast of lightning that knocked the hero of Metropolis all the way through the wall. Thor had hoped it would clear Superman all the way across town, but the Man of Steel managed to recover mid-air. Thor spun his hammer, pursuing his foe into the sky where the continued to trade more brutal punches, before a deadly double-fist punch brought Thor down with tremendous force, shattering through the rock and ceiling of one of the buildings. Thor recovered quickly despite a violent crash, and discovered himself in the Armory/Forge. Superman flew into the hole that the God’s descent had left in the ceiling, and the two continued their battle in the orange, burning Armory corridors. Thor quickly gained the upper hand, grabbing an Asgardian blade from the conveyer belt and plunging it into Superman’s chest. Superman felt the pain of the wound, and saw the blood dripping from the wound. Thinking fast, the Man of Steel shattered the sword in his bare hand without effort, giving Thor a swift head-but. Attempting to distance the God of Thunder, Superman began to blow a gale of wind from his lungs, but he didn’t count on one thing: Thor began to whip the gale around on his own will, strengthening it with his own powers as a god, crafting a small twister. Thor’s twister caught Superman up in it’s vortex of howling winds, and took him out of Asgard, dumping him somewhere in Smallville proper. Superman was dazed and dizzy, but another blow from Mjolnir sobered him up quickly enough, as he collided with the front entrance of Smallville High. Superman was ready to fight on turf more familiar to him, and the next swing of the God’s hammer was caught in his mighty steel grip. Grabbing the back of the Asgardian’s head, Superman slammed Thor through the lockers and brick wall in the hall, sending him face-first into another corridor. Thor tried to recover, but before he could stand and ready his hammer, Superman’s speed was too great to match. The Man of Steel began punching Thor into another wall. Again and again, the assault was relentless, until Thor was knocked into the Smallville High gymnasium. The bigger room provided Thor to finally recover. As Superman flew in for another blow, Thor landed a skyward strike to his throat and chin, sending him flying into the ceiling above. The crushing blow debilitated Supes, and as he slowly sailed back to the ground, Thor summoned a massive bolt of lightning. The blast connected Superman to the ground, and shattered his last reserves of strength. Laying in a smoking crater, Superman’s vision was slowly fading and he could hardly keep focused on anything. His final image was of his enemy standing victorious over him with a mighty call of “For Asgard!” Seeing the Kryptonian collapse however, gave Thor pause. “I fear you have not been yourself, worthy adversary. Mayhap all you need is some Asgardian medical attention.” With that, Thor scooped up the crumpled hero beneath him to take back to his home. Superman faded in his arms, looking deeply into the ruby rock that hung still from the God’s neck. Neither of them, however, noticed what was happening under Smallville. Something was moving. Something big. Something powerful. Something…numerous. Winner: THOR ODINSON Category:Blog posts